uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Erika Furudo
the main antagonist of Episodes 5 and 6 is a young detective introduced in End of the Golden Witch. A blue-haired girl estimated by Genji to be around Jessica's age. She is characterized as being highly intelligent and possessing an excellent memory. She acts very polite in public, and shows an extreme interest in puzzles and mysteries. In truth, she is ruthless and cunning, and only solves mysteries to boast her superiority towards those who execute them. She does, however, possess a serious inferiority complex, and is prone to breaking down emotionally whenever things don't go her way. This stems from her past, in which some time ago her detective skills caused her to discover her lover was supposedly having an affair, making her very bitter. Main Profile Fell from the pleasure boat "Eternal Maid II" mid-cruise in the waters near Rokkenjima. On October 4, 1986, she drifted to Rokkenjima. The Ushiromiya Family welcomed her as a guest. She managed to drift to the island unharmed thanks to several miracles, including the life jacket she was wearing. Relationships *Bernkastel (Master) *Eiserne Jungfrau (Furnitures) *Battler Ushiromiya (Opponent) *Dlanor A. Knox (Furniture/Friend) Appearance Erika has dark blue hair and blue eyes. Genji estimated that she is around Jessica's age but her body is underdeveloped, like a middle school girl. In the Meta World, Bernkastel told Battler that Erika was created in her image; this is seen in their remarkable physical similarities. Personality Erika is rather confident in herself and her abilities, and tends to look down on her opponents. Erika seems to have a habit of holding grudges against people regardless of how innocent their crime was. This is shown in Ep 5 when Erika tells Battler that one of the reasons she wanted to solve the epitath is to see the angry and pitiful face of Jessica when she found out Battler stole the headship from her dad because Jessica butted in on her when she was solving the epitath. Her hating Battler is also an example of this. She shows a hatred of magic, in spite of being Bernkastel's piece. She also scorns any form of love, it being suggested in Dawn of the Golden Witch that this is because of a previous failed relationship. Role in the Games End of the Golden Witch Coincidentally drifting ashore during the family conference of 1986, she is able to break through the limits imposed on the first four games and become the island's 18th person. She claims to be a detective and manages to solve the epitaph with her excellent reasoning skills and the help of Battler. Erika is rather insensitive, and lacks compassion, only caring to solve mysteries to prove her superiority to their creator. After the events of the first twilight, she makes use of her rights as the game's detective to lead a full blown investigation which eventually pins Natsuhi as the culprit. By tackling Fantasy with Mystery instead of Anti-Fantasy, Erika manages to completely deny the existence of Beatrice and end the game. Due to this, Beatrice is killed, to Battler's dismay. As a reward from Bernkastel, she is declared to be both the Witch of Truth and Game Master, but the latter of the titles is soon snatched from her by Battler, who has become the Endless Sorcerer. Battler destroys her theory and forces her to make a new one with a value equal to his, much to Erika's dismay. Since there are now two possible truths to the game, it ends as a tie. Seeking revenge, Erika swears to expose the truth behind witches and kill Battler in the sixth game. Dawn of the Golden Witch Erika had been presumed to be lost at sea after falling off of a boat near Rokkenjima around the time of the murders. By the time public interest about Erika's fate rose, she was written into the stories of End and Dawn of the Golden Witch as having washed up on the shores of Rokkenjima and being taken in by the Ushiromiya family as a guest. From a magical perspective, Erika was a piece added to the game board by Bernkastel, created in her own likeness, to serve as the game's detective and investigate the murders presented in the core arcs, interacting with characters from the meta-world to formulate her theories. After the true nature of her fate is brought to light (she did wash up onto Rokkenjima, but she was dead, having drowned in the ocean), she fades from existence and is ultimately removed from the story. Please take note, it is only a theory that Erika Furudo washed up on Rokkenjima dead. This explains her appearance in Twilight of the Golden Witch. Twilight of the Golden Witch Erika is pulled from Oblivion and makes her first appearance in the game when she saves Ange Ushiromiya from getting hurt in Bernkastel's game between her and Battler. She later reappears at Bernkastel's bidding as she arrives to the Golden Land with goats in ships to make a deal with Beatrice: Surrender the game board over to The Library or be executed. Erika is fooled in to believing that the relatives are arguing while they are actually stalling her as Battler and Lambdadelta search The Library for the key. Erika eventually figures this out due to an error made by Gohda, and engages in a brawl with the residents there. She eventually retreats (much to her own anger and embarassment). In the 'trick' ending, she appears before Ange on the ship to Rokkenjima and applauds her for her own detective work. Trivia *Her name is probably a homage to the character Rika Furude from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, as well as Bernkastel. *In End of the Golden Witch, Erika says: "My little gray cells are itching to get started." This could be a reference to Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie's famous Belgian detective) who also says "little gray cells" on numerous occasions. *Erika absolutely loves chopsticks. *Erika's greatest weapon is duct tape. *Erika is a master of mystery novels; however, in End of the Golden Witch, she is corrected and embarrassed about some novel's details by Battler. This is why she seeks revenge in Dawn. *Her alternate color palette in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS is based off the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. *Erika was originally to appear in Land of the Golden Witch as a man named Virgilius; once Land of the Golden Witch was scrapped, the name was given to Virgilia and the personality of him was given to Erika. Gallery Erika2.png|Erika's original design 1246803992542.jpg|Erika's portrait beat9.jpg|Erika in the visual novel Chara0 1.png|Erika's design in the PS3 version. Erika - chiru.PNG|Erika in PS3 version. Eri c11 warai2.png|Erika in her Wedding Dress s12.jpg|Erika in the manga of End of the Golden Witch s14.jpg|Erika in the manga of End of the Golden Witch S22 23.jpg|Beatrice challenging Erika Ougon Musou Kyoku cha_erikaS.jpg|Erika's portrait in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS Ougon-erika.png|Erika as she appears in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS Umineko screenshot1.jpg|Erika and Dlanor vs. Ronove and Virgilia Ougon-erika2.jpg|Erika in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Female